Worlds Collide
by SingingMisery
Summary: Rich meets poor. Blond meets brunet. Cloud...meet Sora


Title: Worlds Collide

Pairing: CloudxSora (There is not NEARLY enough of these) One sided RikuxSora

Warnings: Yaoi (that is two males) Kidnapping, attempted rape, lemon

AN: I wanted to write a CloudxSora fic for awhile now. This idea came out of the blue one day. It's a long one-shot but bear with me, alright?

* * *

Sora sighed softly as the cool night air blew on his sweat soaked skin. He was glad he only had another hour left on his shift, and was taking advantage of the opportunity to take out the garbage. True, he was a dishwasher but the job paid surprisingly good money. The brunet closed his eyes for a moment. Only to snap them open a minute later. Off in the distance he heard a faint grunt of pain. The teen cautiously made his way towards where he heard the sound. Peering around the corner his eyes widened when he saw two figures hovering over another. The man lying on the ground had blood leaking from a cut on his forehead. Sora flattened himself against the wall of the restaurant. He had to call the police. He slid along the wall to make his way back to the door of the kitchen. Only to knock over one of the garbage cans. Barely breathing from the abject terror he was feeling, Sora held his breath. A hurried conversation fell open his ears,

"...at was that?"

"I dunno man. Let's get out of here."

"We have to do this though."

"It's not worth getting caught over. Let's go."

There was silence after that, then a car peeling out of the parking lot. Sora peered around the corner again, dashing out to the fallen man when he deemed it safe. The man had blond hair that spiked up. Thinking of his own hair, Sora helped him sit up. Cobalt blue eyes opened up and glanced around blurrily. Then, the snapped back into focus and stared at Sora.

"You're not a kidnapper." The brunet cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" The blond shook his head.

"Never mind. You saved me and for that I thank you." There was a moment of heavy silence. Then the blond spoke again, "You don't know who I am, do you?" Sora blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"I can't say I do." The blonds' expression didn't changed and mistakenly thinking he was angry, Sora stammered, "I...I'm s...sorry. I don't really pay attention to..." Only to be gently interrupted,

"I'm not angry. You don't know how refreshing it is to be not recognized. You're one of the few people I've met who aren't falling over themselves to impress me." He smiled, laughing under his breath. "I've just realized that I don't even know the name of my saviour." Sora blushed at the name and answered a bit more clearer than before,

"My name is Sora. Sora Hikari." The blue eyed man nodded and said,

"Well, Sora, my name is Cloud Strife."

XXX

Despite Sora's insistence, Cloud didn't go to the hospital. He placed one phone call to ask that a limo be sent to pick him up. In the time that it took for the car to arrive, the two talked. Well, Sora talked and 

Cloud listened. Every time the brunet tried to question the blond about the details of his life, like what was he doing here, who were those people etc, Cloud would switch the subject. Sora soon gave up, not wanting to intrude on Cloud's privacy. Soon conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence. Which was broken by Cloud.

"This may be a bit forward, but can I get your phone number? It's just...I feel like I can talk to you easier than everyone else." Sora secretly thought the Cloud didn't really talk that much, but neglected to mention it. "Plus, I want to thank you for saving me." _From what?_ Wondered Sora. Cloud withdrew a pen from his pocket and handed it to Sora, holding out his arm. At first the teen was confused at what he was to do, but then understood that Cloud wanted him to write his number on his arm. Sora grasped the older male's arm, shocked at how warm it was. He gently wrote out his number, not wanting to hurt Cloud. Cloud gave him a beaming smile, just as a limo pulled up. The door opened and a stern looking man with a scar across his face glared out at Cloud. The blond rolled his eyes slightly then stood.

"Thank you again Sora. I'll call you soon." The small brunet smiled slightly, not believing him. Cloud was obviously a very important person. He wouldn't remember a lowly dishwasher.

XXX

Sora sighed, hitting his legs against the kitchen drawers. He was sitting on the counter in the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his brother, Roxas.

"Dammit, Roxas! I told you, aim lower." Also, unofficially, shared with his brother's boyfriend Axel. Roxas at nineteen was one year older than Sora. The blond had graduated the same time though; he had started kindergarten a year late. Roxas was currently trying to get a grape into Axel's mouth from across the kitchen. A feat that, admittedly, was not working out very well. All of the fruit was bouncing off Axel's eyes or nose. Sora munched on a handful of Cheerios. Even though the two brothers were not making a lot of money, they were happy and content. Sora giggled slightly as Axel gave up and stomped across the kitchen to get a handful of grapes. Only to be thwarted by Roxas, who hopped off the counter and ran out cackling. The redhead cursed good naturedly and ran after his escaping boyfriend. Sora's giggling turned into outright laugher as his brother and friend engaged in a game of "get-the-grapes." Finally, Axel tackled Roxas onto the couch, spilling all of the purple round spheres everywhere. Roxas started to complain, but was quickly silenced by Axel engaging him in a heated kiss. Sora averted his eyes. He wasn't embarrassed at all of his brother's sexuality, just by the very, very public displays of affection. Besides, he would be hypocritical to be criticising his brother. After a lot of soul searching, Sora had come to conclusion that he was in fact bisexual. He had tried to deny it but resulted in a lot of failed relationships and Sora's increasing misery. He was a lot happier now that he admitted to liking both sexes. His thoughts wondered to Cloud. The blond was good looking, but so weird. _You don't know how refreshing it is to be not recognized. _Thinking of that sentence Sora called out,

"Hey, Axel?" The redhead looked up, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted. Sora made an apologetic face then asked, "Do you know anyone by the name of Cloud Strife?" Axel's face immediately became thoughtful.

"Big dot-com billionaire. You know web browser Jenova?" Sora nodded. "Well he's the creator. He's also the president of Strife industries. Parents were big players in the stock market until they were offed about 10 years ago. Guy named Sephiroth, who incidentally was the best friend of the parents as well as the main suspect in their murder, was put in charge. Until Cloud took over at eighteen. Then, Sephiroth disappeared off of the planet. No one's seen or heard of him since. Strife has the reputation of being a ladies' man, which is really too bad. Those eyes, that hair, and that...OW!" Roxas had gotten angry and pinched his arm. "...really doesn't compare to you Roxas. Heh heh heh." The redhead glanced down at his fuming boyfriend with a sheepish grin. "Why do you ask?" Sora shook his head,

"I...uh...heard some co-workers talking about him." The lie sucked, and from the looks Roxas and Axel were giving him, they both knew it. Sora grinned at them disarmingly and thankfully the subject was dropped. It gave Sora a chance to think about the increasingly strange blond.

XXX

It had been four days since Sora had met, and apparently saved, Cloud. The older man didn't phone or make any contact attempt. The eighteen year old went to work and came home, like usual. He wrote off the lack of phone call to the fact that Cloud was a very busy person, and had forgotten about him. But on the morning of the fifth day, the phone rang. Roxas answered it, and then handed the receiver to Sora.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora, its Cloud." The brunet dropped the toast he was holding.

"H-Hey! How are you?" Cloud chuckled on the other side.

"I'm fine. You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you? I couldn't forget about you." Cloud's pitch deepened just a little there, becoming a tad husky. "I've been out of town for the last little while." Sora smiled at that; he hadn't been forgotten! "Anyways, I feel kind of bad for asking but I need a favour. In a couple days my company is having a big charity function and I was wondering if you would like to come. I need SOMEONE to talk to at that damn thing." Sora laughed before responding,

"I would love to."

"Great, gimme your address and I'll send someone to pick you up around 6. It's a formal event so wear a tux." Sora rattled off his apartment number and address and hung up the phone, feeling a balloon of happiness swell up. Only to have panic set in as he realized he had nothing to wear.

"ROXAS!!"

XXX

Sora shifted in his seat. He had Roxas's old suit from graduation, but it was a little too big. Wanting to make a good impression for Cloud, the teen had shelled out the money for a tailor to adjust it. Hearing 

his name called, he stepped into a room and changed into the suit. Bending down to tie his shoes, he heard the door open and close then a familiar, distinctly female voice say,

"Sora?" Sora looked up into indigo coloured eyes and auburn coloured hair.

"Hello Kairi." He gave a small smile to his ex, not knowing how the girl would take it. Their relationship hadn't ended on the best of terms. She returned the gesture with an equally small smile and set up her equipment. She went to work, quickly pinning back any material that she would be altering.

"So...how are you doing?" Sora internally sighed.

"Oh, you know, doing...stuff." His voice trailed off awkwardly. A pregnant pause followed. Sora chose his next words really carefully. "Kairi I would like to apologize for how our relationship..."

"No, I should apologize." The girl interrupted, meeting Sora's eyes. "I was immature and pushed a relationship on you when you clearly weren't ready. While there were faults on both sides, I feel it was mainly my fault. And...I'm sorry." Sora was stunned. He never thought Kairi off all people would be apologizing. Apparently people do mature in the real world. He gave her a genuine smile this time.

"Alright." There was another pause, only the tension between the two had lifted. A flash caught Sora's eye. Looking down, he saw a ring on Kairi's finger. "Nice ring," he commented coyly. The girl blushed and smiled up at him.

"Oh, about that. I'm...I'm getting married in about two months. I been dating this guy named Tidus. He's a really good guy and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Sora smiled again, waiting for a flash of sorrow. There was none though and he found he was genuinely happy for Kairi. He hugged his ex, squealing loudly. She hugged him back, squealing as well. The girl finished up the alterations for his suit quickly and promised to have it done by tomorrow.

XXX

Soon the day arrived and Sora was fidgeting all day. He hadn't told Roxas or Axel what he was doing that evening, and wasn't sure if he could sneak out. It wasn't that he didn't trust they two, it was because they would both make a big deal of it. Sora wasn't sure what this was exactly. He didn't even know what THIS was. Sighing with frustration, the brunet got up to find something to do. Thinking about this made his head hurt and his stomach dizzy.

Roxas watched his younger brother clean up around the kitchen. That was enough to make him worry. Sora never cleaned up. The teen organized, swept and dusted anything he could find. Finally Roxas interrupted,

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you cleaning the kitchen?" His brother looked up with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

"N-no reason. It was dirty, that's all." The brunet punctuated the sentence with a swipe at the counter with a washcloth. "See!" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"You've been cleaning the same spot for the past fifteen minutes." Sora's face took on an oh-shit look and he sat up sheepishly. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Sora was quiet for a moment then shook his head.

"If I tell you, you are going to make a big deal of it." The older male walked forward and sat down in front of his brother.

"Try me." Sora sighed.

"I'm going out tonight."

"Oh? Where?"

"To a party."

"Whose?"

"The same person who I'm going with."

"That doesn't answer my question Sora."

"Roxas..."

"PLEASE just tell me" The brunet huffed.

"Fine. Cloud Strife." Roxas froze for a second, staring at his younger brother. Sora looked up at Roxas and rolled his eyes when he saw the look in them. "And before you get all excited about this, this ISN'T a date." Roxas grinned.

"So that's why you were suddenly interested in him. And don't worry, I won't interrupt you're not-date tonight. Before Sora could say anything, Roxas sauntered out the front door.

"Jerk."

XXX

It was time. Sora took a deep breath before stepping outside. He felt nervous, but slightly confident due to the suit he was wearing. Kairi had done a really good job on his suit and given it to him with a wink. True to his word, Cloud had sent a limo to pick him up. Approaching it, the door opened to reveal the same guy from the night he met Cloud. As Sora got in, he said,

"Hello, Sora. My name is Leon, bodyguard to Cloud. He unfortunately couldn't come pick you up tonight himself, so he sent me." The two shook hands. "Besides I was interested to see the person he has been talking non-stop about. This caused Sora to blush, and turn his head away. Leon gave a small smile.

"H-he was talking about me?" Leon nodded. The younger brunet smiled, feeling inexplicably happy.

When they arrived at the Strife Manor, Sora's mouth dropped open at how big it was. Suddenly feeling very inferior, his eyes found the ground and stayed there. Leon saw this and gently grabbed Sora's shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same once." Sora nodded, not saying anything. "Let's go find Cloud, okay?" Leon led the way, weaving past impeccably dressed men and women. The two made their way up a set of stairs and entered in a huge hall. Sora stared at the impressive ceiling, with its golden arches and finely gilded chandeliers. He was so caught up he didn't even notice Cloud until he said,

"I always liked this ceiling. I could stare at it for hours on end." Sora started, but then smiled at the blond, genuinely happy to see him. Cloud returned the smile. But, sighed when Leon cleared his throat behind them. "I know, I know. I have to make an appearance at least." He turned to Sora, holding out his arm. "Let's get this over with."

Cloud watched amused as Sora talked animatedly with Yuffie. The girl was one of his few true friends that he wanted to introduce Sora. The little brunet was getting looks from girls AND boys. The blond felt a streak of possessiveness flit its way across his chest. He frowned. Where had THAT come from? Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned around. Only to internally sigh when he saw it was Scarlet. The blond was wearing a slinky dress that showed more than enough cleavage. She purred seductively,

"Hello Cloud." The man gave a tight smile and sighed softly.

"Hello Scarlet." The woman's eyes flitted over his shoulder.

"Who's your friend?"

"Who, Yuffie? I thought you were introduced to her already," deliberately avoided the question. He resisted the urge to laugh at the nature of that introduction. Yuffie had all but punched the girl in the face. The female had a venomous look on her face which was replaced by her normal sugary sweetness.

"No silly, the cute little boy you brought."

"Oh, he's a friend. Now, if you excuse me, I have something I need to attend to." Cloud hurried over to Yuffie, who was disappointed when he wanted to take Sora away. She got happier when Cloud promised to return with him later. He led Sora outside. The brunet looked at him with an understanding look on his face.

"Needed to get out of there?" The blond nodded, a grateful expression on his face. Then a smile crossed his face. Since they were outside anyways...

"Come one. I want to show you something."

Sora resisted the urge to sigh. Cloud was making him close his eyes while they made their way across the grounds. The blond declared where they were going was a surprise. The brunet stumbled and Cloud caught his arm. Not letting go, the older boy manoeuvred him. The air around them suddenly became very close, signalling they had entered a building. They walked a couple more steps then stopped. Cloud 

told him to open his eyes. Not for the first time that night, he gasped. Inside the garage were a bunch of beautiful vehicles. All of them were highly polished and stunning. Cloud watched Sora who was awestruck. He walked over to the wall and pressed a button. Sora's mouth dropped even further at the sight.

"This is my pride and joy." He ran his hand over the motorcycle's polished chrome. "I call her Fenrir. The most important girl in my life." He laughed at how stupid that sounded. Sora whistled at the shiny metal and flawless leather. Fenrir was very pretty. He turned back to Cloud with a smile, opening his mouth to say something. Only to be interrupted by a noise that made his blood run cold.

The sound of a gun being cocked.

Cloud and Sora spun around to see two masked figures standing there. Through the eye slits, cold green eyes stared out at them. The taller one gestured with his gun at Cloud.

"You're coming with us." The shorter one's attention turned to Sora. His head tilted to the side, eyes raking up and down Sora's body.

"What about him?" The other looked back at the brunet, who was frozen in terror.

"He comes too."

XXX

Sora, despite his fear, squirmed in bonds. The rope used to bind his wrists was beginning to painfully chafe. He ignored it for now though, thoughts going to Roxas and Axel. Roxas would probably be worried sick. His eyes focused through the dim light on Cloud, who had remained stoic throughout the ordeal. The blond smiled sadly at him. Sora knew he was scared and that also frightened him. He may not have known Cloud for very long, but he didn't seem to be the type of person to scare easy. The teen tried to breathe normally, but it was quickly becoming more erratic. He was so scared right now.

Finally, the van they were unceremoniously thrown into came to a stop. The door was opened and Cloud was first dragged out. Sora was grabbed and flung over the shoulder of his captor. He tried to struggle, but a gun was put in his line of vision. He held still after that. They were led down a staircase and to a windowless room. Sora was placed roughly on his feet. Their bonds were cut and with a final look that seemed to say 'BEHAVE' they were left alone. Sora tried to stop it, but was faced with an inevitable break down. Pressing his hands to his face, he began to sob. He heard Cloud approach him and tried to wipe his tears away, not wanting him to be angry. Cloud shook his head and used his thumb to wipe away the moisture.

"Don't be ashamed to cry." He dropped his hand and looked at Sora, sorrow written across his features. "I'm so sorry about...all of this." He winced. "I make it sound like I'm apologizing for bumping into you. I...I'm...just so sorry." The blonds' back hit the wall and he slid down, looking dejected. Sora went and sat down next to him, resting his head on Cloud's shoulder. The two huddled together, both scared and unsure.

XXX

Sometime later, the door opened. Sora, who had fallen asleep on Cloud, sat up sharply. A really tall man with long silver hair stepped in, followed by two other silver-haired men. Cloud's eyes suddenly narrowed and he spat out.

"Sephiroth." Sora was momentarily confused, then remembered Axel say something about this man. _Guy named Sephiroth, who incidentally was the best friend of the parents as well as the main suspect in their murder, was put in charge. _There was something about this man that he did not like. Sephiroth laughed, it sounded harsh and unnatural. Like he didn't do it often.

"What? Not happy to see me, Cloud?" His voiced sounded silkily cruel. His eyes flicked to Sora, who suddenly had the urge to run far, faaaaar away. "And who's this?" The man standing beside him said,

"Potential witness. You said no murders, so we grabbed him." Sora felt a streak of panic. They were going to _kill _him? Sephiroth strode forward and grasped Sora's chin with surprising gentleness. He titled the teen's face and smirked.

"What's your name, child?"

"S-S-S-Sora."

"Such a pretty name." Cloud, who had had enough, said angrily,

"Let him go. He's not important to you." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"But, he's important to you." Cloud was silent. "I think...that I will keep him here. To ensure YOUR good behaviour. You see Riku," he gestured to one of the men standing behind him, "Has expressed A LOT of interest in little Sora here. So, to put it simply, you cause any trouble and I'll give Sora to Riku." Sora's horrified eyes met Riku's, who grinned leeringly at him. Cloud felt nauseous. He glared at Sephiroth, who returned it with another glare He ran his fingers over Sora's hair, as if daring Cloud to do something.

"So fragile, delicate. I don't think he would be able to handle it. So Cloud, do you promise to be a good boy." Cloud exhaled slowly, before nodding. "Good." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I contacted that bodyguard of yours. What was his name? Leon? Boy, did he have a filthy mouth. I demanded quite a lot of money. But don't worry; your company will be able to pay three times the amount I asked for. You won't lose what you treasure the most." The last words were spat out, as if they were poisonous. With one final flick of his hair, Sephiroth stepped out the door, the other two following him. A stunned silence followed, with both Cloud and Sora not looking at each other. When Cloud finally found enough courage to look at Sora, he was saddened to see the brunet teen was crying again. His face had gone pale and his chest was heaving.

"I...I'm going to be sick." He lurched forward to the little bathroom they had. He reached the toilet in time, emptying the contents of his stomach. Which, to say, wasn't much and he ended up dry heaving. 

Cloud sat next to him, rubbing his hand over Sora's back soothingly. Finally, Sora looked up, flushed the toilet, and slumped to the ground looking disconsolate. Another silence followed. Sora looked up at Cloud.

"So what's the deal with this Sephiroth guy?" Cloud sighed.

"He worked for my parents while they were still alive. He was there was friend. They trusted him. I trusted him. Although it was never proven, I know he killed them. No one else knew that they were going on that plane. Who else could have planted that bomb? Anyways, as the liaison to the company, he was officially put in charge until I was of age. But, he wasn't ready to let go of that power. So he tried to make me look irresponsible, unfit to run the company. And it was working too. Until one day I walked in on him embezzling some money. I gave him two choices; he could either walk away and never return or I would call the police. Well, he chose the first option and I never saw him again. Until now." The blond ran a hand over his spikes, sighing. "I never...thought he might attempt something like this. " He looked up at Sora. "I should apologize. I shouldn't have asked you to come. I was in danger and I selfishly..."

"Cloud, with all due respect, SHUT UP!" The blond stopped, thinking Sora was angry. But the younger man was smiling at him. "Berating yourself is not going to help. Let's just...let this thing play out. Okay?" The blond nodded and sighed. He hated being helpless.

XXX

The next few days were, to say the least, nerve wracking. There were five guards in all. While Kadaj, Sephiroth and Riku were cold, mocking and perverted, Loz and Yazoo were decent. Cloud refused to talk to any of them, only conversing with Sora. But, afraid for the safety of Sora, he wasn't rude or violent. Keys rattled at the door, signalling the arrival of one of the brothers. Sora tensed and relaxed when he saw it was Loz. The big man had been friendly and apologetic, bringing clean clothes and the favourite food of his captives. Right now he carried a pizza box and a bottle of pop.

"I got a ham and pineapple. That okay?" Sora nodded, turning to Cloud with a smile. The man nodded curtly. Sora grabbed a piece and chomped on it, looking entirely too cute. Loz watched him with a sad smile,

"I'm sorry." Sora looked at him.

"You say that every time your here."

"Well, I am. It's not right to keep you here." Tears welled up in the big man's eyes. "And you should be far away from Riku." Sora paled, just like he did at any mention of the man. "I just...wish I had the courage to get you out of here." The man cried, pulling his short hair in frustration. Sora abandoned his pizza and rested his small hands on Loz's shoulders.

"Don't cry, Loz. Please...don't cry." The teen hugged his captor, cooing softly. The man stopped crying, but Sora didn't let go. Cloud watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to laugh at 

how ridiculous it looked, but couldn't find the energy. The door opened again and Riku poked his head in.

"Loz! What are you doing?" Loz gently pushed Sora off, and stood. He didn't answer his younger brother, pushing past him with a sneer. Riku's eyes focused on Sora, who immediately looked at the ground. Cloud frowned, anger growing. He didn't like what that look entailed.

XXX

Riku leaned back against a wall, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Sephiroth. To placate himself, his thoughts went to Sora. A small smile found its way on his face, then grew larger. He could just imagine the sounds that boy made. The innocence that surrounded him was so intoxicating.

He wanted to be the one to rip it to shreds.

He wanted to watch those big blue eyes fill up with tears. He wanted to rip and tear and make Sora bleed. He wanted that boy to never even THINK about being with another person after him. He could practically taste Sora's blood on his tongue. He repressed the urge to moan as he grew hard. He didn't believe in God but when Sephiroth said he was leaving for about 2 hours the next day, he contemplated the idea. He caught Kadaj's eye and smirked when his brother nodded in understanding.

XXX

Cloud and Sora were both asleep when the door opened again, only quietly this time. Two figures made their way over to the sleeping forms and stood for a moment. One moved over to Cloud, who had began to stir.

"Hold him." Sora's eyes snapped open. He looked up into the face of Riku, crying out when the man grabbed his arm and began to drag him out. Hearing an angry outburst, he twisted in the hold to see Cloud fighting with Kadaj. The silver-haired man planted an elbow in Cloud's side, drawing a gasping whine from him. Kadaj punched Cloud in the face and then threw him down, kicking him in ribs. Sora watched, horrified, screaming,

"NO! PLEASE, STOP IT!" Riku yanked him out, just as Cloud started to bleed.

The man dragged him to a room that had a cot inside it. Sora was shoved against the wall, then kissed violently. Riku shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth, causing the teen to gag. Riku then yanked Sora to the cot and shoved Sora onto it, using his weight to keep the small brunet down. He snarled,

"Sephiroth is too fucking soft. I should have done this a long time ago." Sora tried to fight, terror making his movements frantic. Riku punched him in the face, making him dizzy. The thin cotton of his shirt was easily ripped, exposing Sora's heaving chest. Sora's fighting grew weaker and weaker. Riku dug his nails into Sora's chest and dragged down, revelling in the scream of pain. He grinned when blood welled up to the surface. He repeated the process several times. He wanted Sora to remember him. He sank his teeth into the side of Sora's neck, getting another scream. Sora had stopped fighting all together, sobbing 

with the realization that this was going to happen, a yawning numbness taking over as his mind went somewhere else. Blood was oozing from several wounds now and Riku was fumbling with his sweat pants. The whole process was suddenly stopped when a cool voice said,

"What are you doing?" Sephiroth stood there, Loz in the background. Riku glared at Loz. _Fucking snitch..._ His face took on a sleazy smile that he used to get his way. It wasn't working this time as Sephiroth's face didn't change.

"You said I could have him."

"I said no such thing. I said if they caused trouble. IF, you idiot." The older male's eyes were narrowed slits now. "You know how I feel about people not doing as I tell them." He shook his head and waved his hand. "Get out of here." Riku left without a word. Sephiroth eyed Sora, who was curled up in a ball and sobbing. He opened his mouth, then closed it, realizing how pointless words were at this moment. He turned to Loz, an unspoken question in his eyes. The shorter man nodded and carefully approached Sora, not wanting to scare the injured boy anymore than necessary. Sora looked up at Loz, who had grabbed a washcloth to clean up the wounds.

"Loz..." The big man avoided Sora's eyes, ignoring the shining betrayal he found there. "Please, I have to get out of here. I want to go home." His voice sounded so small and Loz closed his eyes, tears once again welling up.

"I can't Sora...I'm sorry." The brunet closed his eyes, sobs once again racking his body. Loz sighed, resigned. He would never forgive himself for something like this.

XXX

It was true that Cloud had known Sephiroth for a long time. He had met the older man's brothers though only a few times. He had taken a dislike to them all, but had taken an extreme dislike to Kadaj. There was just something about the kid that irked him. The kid was a neat freak, needing his appearance to be perfect. It was ironic that the thing Cloud hated about Kadaj the most was the thing that was going to get him and Sora out of there. While struggling with the silver-haired bastard, watching in horror as Sora was dragged out, his hands grazed something in Kadaj's hair. Knowing what it was he grasped it (yanking a few hairs in the process, much to his delight) and pulled. The following shriek from Kadaj was enough warning to tense his body up when he was thrown to the ground. Kadaj ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Cloud grinned in triumph when he held the object up.

A hair pin.

His victory was short lived when he realized that they had Sora. Panic was quickly overtaken by rage and he pounded on the door, screaming as loud as he could. Ten minutes went by, then twenty. Cloud finally collapsed, exhausted. His fists throbbed and his throat was sore from hollering. Sora was having god-knows-what done to him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. It was in this moment that Cloud realized something.

He loved Sora.

The realization took his breath away, but it also gave him the energy to pound on the door some more. He screamed out the frustration, the grief, and the pain that had built up over the years. He barely noticed the door starting to splinter, shoving little pieces of wood in his hands. He sank down again. Sora was getting hurt, and it was all his fault. After this, he resolved to keep his distance from him. Sora needed to be kept safe.

Finally, the door began to open. Loz stood there, holding gently onto Sora. Cloud nearly burst into tears at the sight of the teen. He was bleeding from several wounds and bite marks. The silver-haired man gently pushed Sora towards Cloud with a look that seemed to say, FIX HIM! The door was shut.

Sora looked at Cloud, tears welling up in his eyes. Cloud got up slowly, saying,

"Oh god, Sora...you're hurt." He took one slow step, which caused Sora to visibly flinch and stumble back. The abject fear in the small brunet's face made Cloud's anger rise. It was cold and distant, but there. Sora stood, shirtless in the middle of their prison, shivering. Cloud grabbed one of the jackets from the night they were kidnapped and slowly approached Sora. The brunet didn't get scared this time. He gently draped the jacket around the teen's thin shoulders. The jacket dwarfed Sora, making him look even more small and vulnerable. He didn't want Sora to dwell on the memories but he had to ask,

"Sora did he...did he...?" He left the question hanging, hoping Sora would understand what he was trying to say. _Please don't make me say it Please don't make me say it. _Sora looked at him, usually brilliant eyes had dulled. He bit his lip, tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

"He didn't..." Sora also left the sentence hanging. He gestured helplessly to his injured torso, sobbing softy. Cloud hugged the boy, relieved when Sora hugged him back. They both sat there, crying. Cloud ran his fingers over Sora's hair soothingly, whispering soft words of comfort while tears burned in his eyes. Finally Cloud broke the silence,

"Sora, do you trust me?" A small nod. "Good, 'cause I think I can get us out of here." Sora's head snapped up, fear returning to his features.

"No no no no no no no NO!" His head shook so frantically that Cloud was afraid it was going to snap off. "I can't... Cloud...we'll get caught...Riku will..." The rest of Sora's rant was drowned out in crying. Cloud grasped Sora's shoulders gently, whispering,

"Sora, I know you're afraid. Believe me, I'm scared shitless right now. But we need to get out of here. I need to get you out of here and back to you brother. You need to stay far away from me." Sora looked up, confused at the last statement. Cloud didn't elaborate though and walked over to the door, eyeing the lock. Despite the terror he was feeling, Sora had to laugh when Cloud jammed a hairpin in the lock and jiggled it around. That only thing worked in the...The door swung open.

Oh.

"When you're rich and bored, you learn some interesting stuff."

The blond stuck his head out the door, seeing if the opening of the door had attracted any attention. Sora stood behind him and grasped the back of his shirt, breathless with fear. The two cautiously made their way down the hall. Cloud had been paying attention on their first night there and manoeuvred the twisting halls of the building. Whatever this place was. Finally they got to an open place that had a door that led to outside. It was dark and the moon was full, giving the room a silvery glow. A motorcycle was parked in the corner. Not as pretty as Fenrir, but it was still nice. Cloud approached it with a smirk. He sat down on it, gesturing Sora to do the same. The brunet got on and timidly wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist. The older male almost moaned at the contact, but stopped just in time. He turned his attention to the bike. With a few well placed taps and a crossing of some delicate wires, Cloud starting the motorcycle. Not waiting around to find out if anyone would come running; he revved the engine and sped out of there. Sora caught a glimpse of silver hair and a small smirk before the scenery became a dark blur.

XXX

Sora shifted, uncomfortable in the hospital bed. After they had returned to the Strife Manor, Leon had immediately escorted them to the hospital. They had been missing for two weeks and their pictures were all over the newspaper and television. Cloud had been treated and released, not even stopping to say goodbye. Sora tried to ignore how much that hurt. He shifted again with a wince as the nurse added the final stitch on a particularly nasty cut. She gave him a sympathetic look, which Sora turned away from. He glanced out the window on the door, smiling tiredly when he saw Roxas and Axel standing their looking worried. They weren't alone, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner, Selphie, and even Kairi were all looking anxious. The nurse gave him one last swipe of alcohol to disinfect his scratch marks and then left. Roxas came in alone, something Sora was grateful for. He didn't think he could handle any overwhelming groups right now. His blond brother looked horrible, there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't been eating. Roxas sat down on a vacated chair, looking at his younger brother. A few tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.

"I-I thought I was never going to see you again, Sor." He choked out, sniffling. It hurt Sora to see Roxas so vulnerable like this. With some difficulty, Sora sat up and hugged his older brother. Roxas accepted the hug before laughing bitterly, "I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around." Sora shook his head, murmuring

"Don't beat yourself up." He lay back down. "I thought I was never going to see you again." He winced when the rough blanket dug into his wounds. Roxas didn't miss this and narrowed his eyes. He was angry. Angry at the people who did this, himself for letting Sora go out, and Cloud-fucking-Strife for putting Sora, either unknowingly or knowingly, in danger. Sora, no matter how he tried to deny it, was sensitive and wouldn't bounce back from this for awhile.

"We are going to have a talk about what happened when we get home, alright?" Roxas grew more disheartened when Sora nodded dully. Two weeks ago would have seen Sora protesting this statement.

Later, after everyone had left (Axel had an impromptu party to celebrate Sora's homecoming) Roxas came into the brunet's room to discover Sora wasn't in bed, but out on the balcony surveying the city. The younger boy looked so...forlorn that it hurt.

"Is this a private pity party, or can someone else join?" Sora didn't look up or answer, but instead shifted over to make room for the blond. The silence was comfortable. Then,

"I'm really glad to be home, Rox." Sora looked at Roxas. "Really." Roxas didn't say anything, just let Sora continue. The whole story came out; how they were kidnapped, the fear, the kindness of Loz. Then, the difficult subject came for Sora, the attempted rape. Roxas's eyes narrowed in fury, but he kept it reined in for Sora's sake. "But, what hurts the most is that Cloud didn't even say goodbye." The blond wanted to tell him that Cloud was a jerk, a rich jerk who cared only about himself but didn't. It probably wouldn't have done a lot of good at the moment.

XXX

A week went by with no communication from Cloud. Then, another, and another. Soon, a month had gone by. The kidnapping had been the latest sensation, but had been declining and loosing public interest. Sora rarely left the house, often cleaning or watching TV. The band of brothers hadn't been caught and Sora was afraid they would come back for him. He didn't eat much and sleep brought his attack to life again. Roxas and Axel watched him fall deeper and deeper into despair, helpless to do anything. Any attempts to get him to eat or take a sleeping pill were quickly thwarted. The final straw came a few days later.

Sora got up when he heard the mail sliding in through the door flap. A pile of white envelopes lay there and he gathered them up to take back to the kitchen. He sorted through the standard load of junk mail, separating it from any bills there might be. He grew curious when there was one envelope that was addressed to him with no return address. Curiously he tore it open, eyes widening when he saw the contents.

It was a check.

Not only that, it was a check for a substantial amount of money. Seeing who it was from, Sora let a tear trace its way down his face. Cloud. Sora looked down at the check again. Although the gesture was kind, the message was clear. It was like Cloud was saying, I know you went through hell, so here is some money, I hope you can forget now. For what seemed the billionth time that month, Sora burst into tears. He woke not only Roxas and Axel up with his sobbing, but the next door neighbour who came running over to see what the matter was.

After Sora had been put to bed (Axel had slipped a sleeping pill into Sora's drink) Roxas stood by the telephone, staring at the phonebook. He didn't want to admit it, but there was really only one person that could help Sora. Roxas just hoped that he wasn't the jackass he thought him to be.

XXX

A pair of blue eyes scanned the sky, the owner sighing deeply. Cloud stretched, hearing a satisfied crack from his back. Not for the first time, and probably not for the last, his thoughts wandered to Sora. Staying out the little brunet's life was becoming increasingly more painful. But it was for Sora's own safety that he stay away. Leon watched him with a raised eyebrow. He, of course, had figured out what was going on. Cloud may be his employer, but he was also his best friend. He had seen the way he looked at Sora, heard the way his tone of voice had become softer whenever he talked about the teen. At first, the scarred male had supported the decision to keep away from Sora, but now he was rethinking it. Cloud was miserable, but he didn't think anything he would say would sway this assessment. Cloud may be a broody bastard, but he was stubborn. His cell phone rang, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Leonhart speaking." He held the phone away from his ear when shouting erupted from the small device.

"...IDEA OF HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND THIS NUMBER!?" Leon waited until the shouting ceased before daring to put his phone to his ear again.

"Who is this?"

"Roxas, I'm Sora's brother. You know, the kid that was kidnapped along with Cloud? Or have you forgotten about him already?" The tone was bitter and sarcastic.

"No, I haven't forgotten about him. And Cloud hasn't either." He kept his voice calm and neutral. He didn't know how Roxas had got his cell phone number; part of him just didn't want to know.

"Well, good. Because Sora is completely miserable and needs Cloud." The words were simply put and to the point. He was starting to like this Roxas.

"Cloud is completely miserable and needs Sora."

"Well, we have an understanding then?"

XXX

Cloud stood impassively, staring out his window. It was late and the sun was just setting. Cloud looked away from the beautiful sight, it reminded him of Sora. He snorted, he was pathetic. Everything reminded him of Sora. He sat down on his bed, frustrated with himself. It wouldn't do good to give into his selfish desires. Sora could get hurt again. The teen was safe with his brother. Away from the limelight, he would forget all about this, forget all about Cloud. The blond thrashed onto his side. If that was true, then why didn't he fully believe that?

Sometime later there was a knock at the door. Cloud ignored it at first, growling in annoyance when it grew more insistent. Finally, he stood up and flung the door open.

"What do you...?" His question trailed off when he saw who was standing there. Or more correctly who was standing behind Leon.

Leon moved out of the way to let Sora pass. He looked at the two.

"You need some time to talk about things." It was the only explanation they got before the brunet left, closing the door behind him. The two avoided looking at each other, the silence becoming more and more unbearable. Sora's small voice broke through the silence.

"Did I do something...wrong?" Cloud's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wrong? What do you mean?"

"You never called or anything. You left without saying goodbye. I must have done something wrong." Sora sighed, not meeting Cloud's gaze. "I'm sorry. Please, just don't hate me" Cloud shook his head.

"God, no Sora. I could never hate you."

"Then why? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? Why didn't you call or write or anything?"

"Because I had to protect you." Sora was silent, then he burst out hysterically.

"PROTECT ME?! HOW DOES THAT PROTECT ME? HOW DOES NOT HAVING ANY CONTACT WITH ME, THEN SENDING ME A CHECK PROTECT ME?" Cloud's voice came, defeated.

"You got hurt...because of me." Sora felt his anger dissipate. Cloud had turned away and was staring at the window. Sora cautiously approached and hugged him. Cloud knew he should push Sora away, but having the smaller body felt too right.

"I never blamed you. It wasn't your fault." Feeling Cloud tense up, he ground out, "IT. Wasn't. Your. Fault." There was another round of silence.

"You still need to stay away from me though."

"What? Why?" This time Cloud did pull away, to sit on the bed.

"I have a habit of getting people I love hurt. My parents, my friends, you..." He let his voice trail off. "I love you Sora. And I'm afraid." He didn't look at Sora, afraid to see the disgust or anger on the teen's face. He didn't expect Sora to kiss him, pushing his faintly sweet lips against Cloud's. At first the blond didn't respond, too surprised to do anything. But that quickly wore off and he kissed Sora back. He spun Sora around gently to push him on the bed. Sora landed with an adorable bounce, then gave a slightly panicked gasp as Cloud settled his larger weight over him. Cloud softly smoothed his hands over Sora's chest in an effort to soothe him. It worked, Sora relaxed onto the bed. Moving carefully, Cloud removed the t-shirt Sora was wearing. He made an unhappy sound seeing the marks from Riku. The cuts, bites, and scratches had healed but left some scars. Some had welled up. Sora grabbed his hand, shaking his head at the self pitying look on Cloud's face. Cloud smiled reassuringly in response and replaced his hand with his mouth. Sora gasped at the feeling. Cloud kissed and licked across all of the blemishes he could find, unknowingly searing away any memory of pain. Sora in turn roamed his hands over the expanse of the blonds' back. Feeling a little bit nervous at being the first to lose his clothing, Sora fumbled with the hem of Cloud's shirt. The older man got the message and allowed the brunet to pull off his shirt. Sora gave a gasp at the perfection that lay before him. Cloud's golden skin stood out in the dim light. Sitting up, he ran his hands over Cloud's tanned skin. Cloud himself was pleasantly surprised at this. The usually shy brunet was coming out of his shell. This time though, he wouldn't be screaming (although Cloud secretly hoped he would be vocal) and crying. He knew how much courage it must have taken to come here and he resolved to ask Sora only once.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The brunet looked momentarily frightened but nodded none the less. "I need to hear it." He inhaled,

"I-I want...this. I want you." The words come out a lot steadier then he thought they would. Seeing some doubt on Cloud's face he added, "I'm not scared. Well, I am a little. But not of you. It's just...I've never done this before." He winced at how stupid he was sounding. He did want this. Cloud nodded in understanding, initiating a kiss once again. The need for air forced them apart, a little string of drool connecting them. Sora, feeling some measure of confidence, reached for Cloud's zipper. After some scrabbling (and some discrete help from Cloud) he got the blonds' pants off, leaving him in a pair of plain black boxers. Leaving those alone for now, Sora was moved by Cloud into a suitable position to have his own pants removed. Sensing the brunet's nervousness, he went a lot slower then he wanted to, peeling them off to expose Sora's deliciously pale legs. Sora himself was wearing a red pair of boxers with chocobos on them. Cloud raised an eyebrow, causing Sora to blush. Smirking, he moved up to kiss Sora again. Sora ran a hand over Cloud's shoulder to his hair and ran his fingers over it. The older male broke off the kiss and kissed down Sora's chest to his nipples. The teen made a sound at having the sensitive ball of nerves receive such attention.

"Don't hold back. Let me hear you." Sora whimpered more loudly when Cloud bit the now-pebbled bud gently. He went lower, kissing down the almost concave torso to the flat stomach. He gave a few experimental licks to Sora's bellybutton. He internally grinned when Sora squirmed. He looked up into Sora's face. The youthful features were a sight to behold. His blue eyes were glazed over, fluttering shut every time Cloud grazed over a sensitive patch of skin. His rosebud mouth had formed a perfect 'o' at the new sensation of being touched.

"God, I wish you could see yourself. You are beautiful, yes. But you are exquisite right now." Had Sora had half a mind right then, he would have protested the statement, argued that Cloud was the beautiful one. But he couldn't do much other than give a strangled moan. Part of him though snapped to awareness when he realized the state they were in. He had never been naked (in that sense) in front of another person before. His distress grew when Cloud tugged gently on the fold of his boxers. With a couple of yanks, Sora was bared nude for the blond to see. He closed his eyes, nervousness growing when Cloud didn't say anything. Then, a comforting a hand descended of his face, rubbing his cheek. Cloud quietly asked him to open his eyes, an order which he couldn't refuse without looking like an idiot. The blond murmured soft words of comfort, realizing this would be difficult for Sora. Finally, the fear seemed to fade and the brunet relaxed once again. Cloud removed his own boxers, keeping himself in sight of Sora so the teen didn't freak out. With both of them naked, he pressed his chest to Sora's. The brunet gasped at the sense of having bare skin against his own. Cloud was so warm. Cloud, taking the relaxing as an invitation, one again ran his hands over Sora's body. He avoided the growing hardness between Sora's legs. All he had done was touch Sora and his own arousal was standing at attention. He couldn't remember ever being so turned on in his life. Sora had no idea the effect he had on him. Cloud ran one hand down Sora's back, to the tempting rear. The brunet was sensitive everywhere it seemed, as he followed the crescent with one hand Sora gave a different moan. Cloud could no longer resist and reached out to the bedside table, grabbing a tube and a foil package. Sora, recognizing both (he had an internet connection and a healthy dose of curiosity) blushed even more brilliantly, squirming with uneasiness. He knew what those objects were for. His fear flared up again, and he nearly hyperventilated when Cloud spread his legs and moved one finger to trace around his entrance.

"Sora, look at me." He waited until the teen obeyed. "I know this is scary, but you need to relax and trust me. I don't want this to hurt anymore than necessary." Sora nodded and willed himself to calm down. Cloud continued to trace around the sphincter until it relaxed, then gently pushed his finger in. Sora winced, it was a little bit painful, but god it was WEIRD. Cloud wiggled it around, feeling the heat around his digit. He wondered what it would feel like on his cock. With that thought in mind, he slowly added a second finger. Sora bit his lip, now there was some pain. Still, he forced himself to relax, knowing that Cloud would never intentionally put him through this ache. A third finger now, and the pain was getting harder to ignore. Cloud, for his part, ran his free hand over Sora's legs and chest in an effort to relieve him. Moving his fingers slowly, he scissored Sora. The brunet had again bitten his lip, harder this time. Cloud reached up and gently freed the abused lower lip. At last, Sora nodded his head. Cloud gently removed his fingers, leaving the brunet with an odd sense of loss. Using the lubricant to coat his erection, he took a minute to survey the scene before him. Sora, brunet spikes plastered with sweat to his forehead from their activities, had a trusting look on his face. Despite the unfortunate pain that came with everyone's first time, he trusted Cloud to not seriously hurt him. With that in mind, Cloud gripped Sora's thin hips and hooked the teen's legs over his shoulder, lining his arousal up with Sora's entrance.

"Ready?" Sora nodded. Cloud began to push inside.

Sora gave a cry of pain, causing Cloud to freeze. The brunet had his eyes screwed shut, a look of concentration and pain on his face. Cloud started to push again, but encountered some resistance. He thrust in shallowly, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Finally, he got as deep as he could go. He held still again, looking down at Sora. The teen still had his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, baby. I want to see those beautiful blue eyes," he coaxed softly. With a measure of difficulty, Sora opened his eyes. The pain had faded a little bit, it was now a hard-to-ignore throbbing. Cloud ran his hands over Sora's torso, cooing softly. Smiling softly, he moved around somewhat awkwardly. Sora grew confused, opening his mouth to ask Cloud what he was doing. Only to have all breath stolen away by a sudden explosion of pleasure. His face changed from uncertain pain to helpless passion. Cloud thrust in, hitting that spot with deadly accuracy. Everything became suddenly hotter and Sora whimpered and moaned in pleasure, unable to say anything. The blonds' thrusts became more and more powerful. He wrapped one hand around Sora's weeping arousal, smirking when the brunet's pitch changed to one of desperation. Sora looked up into Cloud's face, feeling blown away by the raw passion and hunger that lay there. A fire raced along his blood, setting his nether regions aflame. He didn't want this feeling to end. Cloud pumped his shaft expertly though, and he knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Come on beautiful boy." Cloud's voice was ragged, unable to hide his desire any longer. "Let go. Show me how beautiful you can be." These words unleashed the pressure building up inside of him. With an arch of his back and a scream, Sora came hard, coating Cloud's hand and his own stomach with his release. Cloud followed soon after, thrusting in harder and deeper than before. Sora's body convulsed from the aftershocks. His eyes fluttered shut in a momentary state of unconsciousness, then opened again. Cloud used a towel to clean them both up, removed the condom that Sora hadn't even noticed was wearing, then pulled Sora to his chest, kissing the top of the brunet's head. Quiet words of love were exchanged, tired smiles on both of their faces. Then,

"Do you wanna go to a wedding?" Cloud leaned back, a rare expression of stupor on his face.

"What?"

"My friend is getting married, and I've been invited. Want to be my date?" The words were tired, Sora was almost half asleep.

"Sora, after all of this, the least I can do is go to a wedding with you." A satisfied nod was given and another yawn followed. Wrapping his arms around Cloud, he fell asleep almost right away. Running his hand over the sweat soaked hair, he smiled at this odd creature who had wormed his way into his heart. Giving into his exhaustion, he snuggled down next to Sora and for the first time in a while, fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks ever so much


End file.
